Kiehl Fox?
by XeLeo05
Summary: She was in the car park of the airport and just came back to her homeland, Germany. When she was about to go in her car, she heard a cry near the bushes. She follows the sound of it, and then she saw a bundle where a baby boy is placed.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! It's a Leo X Steve fan fiction. I think their OOC here, but please bear with it! XD

* * *

She just finished her match with Christie Monteiro. She was in the car park of the airport and just came back to her homeland, Germany. When she was about to go in her car, she heard a cry near the bushes. She follows the sound of it, and then she saw a bundle where a baby boy is placed. The baby wouldn't stop crying, so she carried and take it to her car and rode off to her house. At first, she informed the police about it and they said that they'll let her know if anyone claims the child. Five months has passed, no one has claimed the baby. So she decided herself and informs her fiancé, Steve, that she'll adopt the child. At this time, Leo and Steve are engage to each other they decided to have a family a year after.

~~~~~~~Five years later~~~~~~~~

Kiehl Fox, a four year old boy with a blonde hair and blue eyes is sitting beside the garden and waiting for his father to pick him up.

"Dad!" Kiehl called out as he runs to hug his dad.

"Hey, how's school today?" Steve, his dad, asks as he bent down and ruffled Kiehl's hair.

"Hmph... it was sooooo boring! We just finish our last activity in Math, and I got an A!" he told him. "That's my boy! But before that, let's go home now; Leo and Eli are waiting in the car. You must be tired, and it's bad for you." Steve said and smiled then pat him in the head, while Kiehl smiled back.

"Dad, I'll tell you and mom something later, I'm sleepy, you're late today… "He mumbled softly, Steve just smiled, carried him then walk towards their car, while Kiehl, placed his cheeks in his left shoulder and fell asleep.

Leo got out of the car and got Kiehl from Steve then carried him.

"Did anything happen? He looks really tired." Leo asked.

"I think he got tired because of their P.E class today…"

"*sigh* we should have arrived earlier, he might get sick again." Leo said worriedly. Steve just came back from work while Leo and Eli came back from pharmacy, buying Kiehl's medicines.

"Relax, he's not that weak, maybe just need a rest." Steve convinced her.

"Let's go now. " He added. Leo is such a worry wart, even to Eli; she always makes sure that their child is always comfortable. Kiehl has a weak body; he has a heart disorder and asthma. Leo and Steve officially adopted him a month after he was found by Leo, in the airport car park, when she came back from her match. Kiehl still don't know about it, they decided that they'll tell him when he's old enough.

~~~~~At the Fox Residence~~~~~

Steve and Leo got out of the car with Kiehl, carried by Leo, and Steve got Eliana and Kiehl's bag and they go inside.

The Fox Residence wasn't that small, and it wasn't that big either, it was just right for a family. Steve and Leo got their humble abode after the 6th Iron Fist tournament. Their family started that time, after Leo found Kiehl and they agreed to adopt him as their son and then a year after, Leo and Steve got their very own daughter, Eliana. She's a chibi version of Eleonore with a little of Steve's attitudes and she's a daddy's girl.

Leo gently put down Kiehl to the couch, and took out her jacket and goes off to the kitchen to cook their dinner. While Leo is preparing for dinner, Steve put down Eliana on the couch and let her play then he woke up Kiehl to prepare for dinner.

(I'll skip the eating part .)

After dinner, Leo took care of the kitchen, while Steve and Eliana stayed on the couch in front of the flat-screen television. Kiehl, who has his small, brown, teddy bear-shaped bag dangling in front of him, sat down on the floor and brought out a piece of white paper. It was a waiver slip.

"Hey Dad, can I join the field trip this coming week?" Steve paused for a moment, he's having doubts in letting Kiehl join in field trips, especially if Leo's worried side kicked in, and he can't decide it himself.

"I'll talk about that with your mom…" Steve uttered.

Kiehl looked a little sad. He knows all his complications but he doesn't want his parents to worry, though; he also wants to join in their field trip that's being held in different places. He's an adventurous boy, much like Leo.

It was 8:00PM, and it's was Kiehl's sleep time, before sleeping, Leo always give him a glass of milk and his medicines. She always makes sure that Kiehl will take it before sleeping.

"Kiehl time for your milk and medicines." Leo said as she opened the door of Kiehl's room. Kiehl looked up; he is sitting in a couch beside the bookshelf. He's doing his assignment and scanning some story book that his mom will read for him, before sleeping.

"Mom won't you let me join in the field trip? It's this coming Wednesday. I thought, it'll be fun to see new things." Kiehl said.

"…We'll decide about it... Now, drink your milk and take your medicines." Leo said and smiled, he can't bear to see Kiehl's sad face.

After reading a book to him and making sure he's sleeping soundly, she leaves the room and goes to Eliana's room to make sure she's sleeping, and then she goes to their room. Steve just finished taking a shower and got out of the bathroom. He saw Leo in the bed and reading a paper slip then he sat down behind her.

"Steve, Kiehl wants to go in their field trip and he's desperate to join… Should we?" she said.

"I guess so… He needs to discover new things on his own and stop being a worry wart! It's like, you don't trust Kiehl." Steve said while playing Eleonore's hair.

"*Sigh* Alright, I'll sign this." She said, defeated. She herself admits that she forgot to trust Kiehl to be on his own. "Hmm, I'm guessing you admitted that you forgot to trust Kiehl, huh?" Steve said, while kissing Leo from behind.

"I hate it when you always point out the truth." She said, while Steve continues kissing her.

"… It easily changes your mind huh?" He chuckled, while kissing her furiously, which tickled her.

"Hey, stop the kisses already…" She said between deep breaths.

"Why stop? It's fun seeing you resisting my kisses." Steve said playfully.

Well, let's just say, it's a very long night. XD

* * *

Hope you like it! XD

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Btw, I forgot add, that Eli is 3 years old, which wasn't good at her words yet and Kiehl is 5 years old and he's in primary/elementary school, also the Fox residence resided in London, England.

And thanks for the review last time!

* * *

It was 4 o'clock in the morning, of course, Leo is a mother now, and she needs to wake up early, for her family needs. She prepares Kiehl's favorite breakfast Franzbrötchen (Frenchman's roll) with a glass of milk, and for Steve, its fried egg, bacon, fried mushrooms and tomatoes, a German French toast and a cup of coffee. Eliana is still sleeping, but she prepare a German pancakes with strawberries. Steve goes down from upstairs to go in the dining room where, Leo's there preparing all they need. After a while Kiehl followed suit and sat beside his father then starts eating. Leo goes upstairs to get Eliana, where seems to be awake.

"Why so gloomy, son?" asked Steve.

"… You won't allow me to the field trip right?" said Kiehl.

"Nah, your mom allowed you to." said Steve with a surprise, and Kiehl looks like a statue for a moment, and smiled to his dad.

"You convinced her right?" asked Kiehl, grinning to his dad.

"Right!" replied Steve and ruffled his son's hair.

Leo hears the commotion they're having, she knows that Steve already told Kiehl her approval in their field trip, but she still feels worried. The two saw her with Eliana, in her arms, playing with Leo's hair.

"Hey Mom, hey Eli, morning!" greeted Kiehl.

"Morning/Mownin!" Leo and Eli greeted them with a smile.

"Here's your waiver slip, Kiehl." Leo handed his waiver slip. Kiehl hugs her and got his bag, and put the paper in his notebook, then after a while, they hear the bus beeping outside. Leo put Eli down in couch and helped Kiehl fix his things inside his bag.

"Oh, there's bus… go on now Kiehl." said Leo, as he kissed the top of his head.

"Bye mom! Bye dad! Bye Eli!" he waved at Eli's direction and goes off through the bus.

"Bye, bye!" said Eli and waved back at his brother.

"Come on Eli, it's time to eat now." said Leo, as Eli obediently got off the couch and walks to her mom and dad's direction.

"Hey little princess!" said Steve, as he kissed Eli's cheeks and held her up to his lap.

"Dada! " Eli touched his father's face and plays with his hair. Leo laughs at them, such a cute family.

"Oh, mom's got your favorite!" said Steve, and sat Eli to her high chair (I'm not sure if that's the name of that :(), Leo gave Eli's food to Steve and Steve's starts feeding Eli, which was so fun to see. Leo then prepares her own food and eats in front Eli. Even though, Steve has work, he still insists to Leo that he will always be the one to feed Eli in the morning. Steve's working now in a lab that researching about the cure for devil gene, basically, he proves his word that, he doesn't want 'them' to build another him. Leo insists to help him but he wouldn't allow her to work with him in the lab, especially if it's about devil gene.

* * *

Sorry! I know its short, I'm kind-of middle of a drawing .

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

* * *

Kiehl just simply has a good mood today, her mom and dad finally let him join their field trip.

KIEHL'S POV

'I can't believe they allowed me to join!' I said in my mind while looking outside from the window of the bus.

"Hey bro, did your parents sign the slip?" asked one of my friend. It's Zell Clarkson, I know his name is a little weird but he's a great friend/classmate to have, a little comedic and childish sometimes but he's good.

"Yeah, they're gonna let me join now!" I said happily. Well, who wouldn't? You finally got to join your friends in field trip.

"That's great! We'll get to see so many animals there! "He said.

"I have a great thanks to dad, if he didn't convinced mom that night, I would have been in the house tomorrow." I said.

"So, are you gonna shop some snacks for tomorrow?" he asked.

"Maybe I'll ask my mom later, why do you ask?"

"Well, I wanna join; my mom gave me money to buy things I need for tomorrow." he said

"Isn't your mom accompanying you to shop those things?"I asked him. Well, I do think he has some trouble in his family. But I guess that's just my observation…?

"No, she can't. She said she have some stuffs to take care of in the office." he said.

"Busy..."

Well, we got to our school now, Zell and I goes to our room, 1-B. When we got there, we immediately go to our seats. After a minute or so, our teacher, Ms. Chang, arrived and she has a company, this girl with a long blond hair and chocolate-brown eyes. Ms. Chang now spoke.

"Class, we have a friend here, Lillian, she just got her yesterday, so please be nice to her!" she said cheerfully.

"Lillian, you can sit beside that boy near the window." she said and pointed to me. This girl, Lillian then sits beside me. It's pretty awkward, since I don't know how to approach girls, but I guess this is just like Eli. Though, if I don't talk to her, it seems bad, cause' we'll be seatmates and I don't even introduce myself to her…

"Uhh, Hi…I'm Lillian…" she introduced. Good thing she talked first, cause' I really don't know how to start a conversation to girls, well, besides my mom and Eli, and Eli doesn't talk that straight yet…

"So… uh…What's your name?"She asked, I guess she's embarrassed cause' her voice is so low.

"Oh, I'm Kiehl." I said. Ugh… I wish I had changed my sit to Zell before, that way; I wouldn't have a hard time introducing myself. She looks nice though. After that, she didn't reply. Well, maybe, because Ms. Chang starts the lesson now.

They dismissed us pretty early today. That's pretty good, we'll have time to go shop some items we need for tomorrow. We are now again the school bus; it was just 2pm in the afternoon, as usual Zell and I are in the same seat, playing Pokémon in our DS, after some time, we got into our house. Zell used to visit us very often, when they're just two houses away from us, though now, he only sometimes visits us here.

When we got inside, I immediately go to the living room to check mom, and voila! She's there with a woman who has the same long blonde hair like Lillian's; she's wearing this pretty white dress, then she looked up to my direction, her eyes wasn't like Lillian's though, it's grayish blue, she has this sweet smile in her face.

"Oh! So, this is Kiehl." she said.

"Yeah He pretty much grows already huh? "My mom said.

"Yeah, he's so small when I last visit you here." She said, and then she looked at me.

"Kiehl, that's Aunt Lili, she always carry you the last time she visits us, and now, they're gonna live here in London." my mom said.

"By the way, Lili, where is she now?" my mom asked. Who's 'she'? There's another woman coming?

"Kiehl, if you're hungry, there's some snacks in the kitchen." Mom said. I just nodded in reply. I was supposed to go in the kitchen when I remember,

"Mom, we're gonna go grocery later, right? For the field trip tomorrow, also, Zell visits us today to join us in shopping."

"Okay, we'll just wait for someone." She said and I just in reply again, I'm totally hungry right now, that's why I don't reply that much.

"Have you told Sebastian to pick her up?"Mom asked aunt Lili.

"Yup…I think they'll be here in ten minutes or so." Aunt Lili replied. I just exited the room to find Zell and eat to the kitchen.

"Hey Zell, let's go to the kitchen, mom made us some snack." I said to Zell, he was still outside, looking at the tall mango tree, trying to get a mango, typical Zell, but then immediately follow after he heard what I said. Then we went to the kitchen to search for the snack mom made for us. There's, cookies, waffles, cheesecakes, and ice creams. Zell and I take the waffles and ice creams to my room, we ate it there while playing in my PS3. After a little while, Mom called us that we're now going to the grocery.

We got downstairs, only to find Lillian with mom and Eli. "Oh! Lillian?" I asked. Obviously I was surprised to see her in our house. Zell just got down normally, like he saw nothing in particular, while Lillian, just looked down, and mom saw this. She just smiled.

"Oh, you know Lillian already?" mom asked. Of course, I would know her, she's my classmate also seatmate.

"Yup, she's our new classmate." I said coolly.

"I see, though, I didn't expect they would put Lillian to your section." Mom said then she smiled, maybe she's happy because Lillian, wouldn't be having a hard time to friends, or something like that...I'm not sure but I guess, that's good…

* * *

Please Review! I need to know if there's still anyone interested in this story.

Merry Christmas to all!

Have a happy holiday :D


End file.
